Poseidon
Character Name: Poseidon Known Aliases: John Henderson Age: Goa'uld - 486, Host - 26 Gender: Asexual (male persona) Race: Goa'uld Height/Weight: 168lb. 6'6" Faction: Goa'uld Rank: Minor Goa'uld, Trust Agent, Businessman Homeworld: Nasya Current Place of Residence: Earth Galaxy: Milky Way - Inventory - 1 Ha'tak 20 Death Gliders 2 Tel'tak 100 Loyal Jaffa Hand Device Planets: P3X-086 - Personality - Poseidon is just all Goa'uld. Power-hungry, arrogant and who wants to dominate. But Poseidon is a young Goa'uld and it makes him inexperienced. He is hot headed and can over think his actions in some seconds. Poseidon wants to use other and he doesn't trust anyone. He believes that humans are still primitive and he doesn't like them, their lifestyle and their environment. Poseidon thinks they are too easily to be fooled. But as now Poseidon is John Henderson, a President of a company which works for Technology. He needs to be like a human and make successful deals to expand. In their society he has learnt to be secret and careful. - Detailed History - Poseidon born from Goa'uld Queen, which was mated with Cronus in that time. He was born on planet Nasya, a Cronus stronghold. First years Poseidon was implanted in Jaffa Warrior as Prim'ta. In there he lived for ten years, healing the Jaffa warrior, protecting it from diseases and from death. When Poseidon was ready to take a host, he took a young male human for host. He served Cronus for another 100 years and then he left him. In that time Poseidon had a fleet of three Ha'tak, but he was attacked by Heru'ur and lost all of his forces. From that time Poseidon joined Heru'ur and served him for 150 years. After those years, Poseidon left Heru'ur and started to travel the galaxy for 60 years. Again after those years, he went back to Cronus, because the galaxy was experiencing a war and all those who didn't had lords, were destroyed. Poseidon's fleet greatly helped Cronus in the war and he did many missions making the System Lord Cronus one of the strongest one. But still there was Ra and Poseidon's next mission was to eliminate him for the good of Cronus. But it would not be impossible, because Ra was the strongest Goa'uld in their history. As the mission day came Poseidon just disappeared from the galaxy. It seemed like he was too scared for the mission and that's why he ran away. After 120 years Poseidon once again appeared in the galaxy, but much more weaker. Plus in that time he escaped any Cronus attacks and Jaffa, who wanted to catch him. But he needed a lord, where he would be protected. That's why Poseidon went to Ra, to serve him. After 42 years Ra was killed by the humans from Earth or by the Tau'ri. Poseidon was very interested in them and that's why he stationed his one Ha'tak on uncontrolled planet and took one Tel'tak to planet Earth. Everything was just like in his plan. He successfully landed on the planet cloaked and took a body of businessman. It was also good that he took body of John Henderson president of a company which works with Technology and invents new ones. In the next four years Earth got stronger and stronger and now it is very hard to keep his secret operations in secret, and now Poseidon can't bring any more troops and ships to Earth, because not long ago his scanners noticed big ships and big fight above the planets orbit and he saw as one object entered planets orbit and then disappeared. But Poseidon is smart, he knows that Earth is strong now and he is trapped there. But at least he can do damage from inside. Category:Goa'uld Category:Tau'ri Category:Trust Category:Origins Characters Category:NPC Characters